Operation: GRADUATES AE
by KND Operative Numbuh 227
Summary: A rewriting of part of Op. GRADUATES. What if Tommy hadn't quit the KND and had found another way to not be animalizated? What if he had help? Detailed intro of Kate Kay. AU


**Hey, folks! This is my second KND story, which is more of a long one-shot. Actually, this is just a rewriting of the ending of the original Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. in which Tommy doesn't quit the KND and finds another way to get past the animal ray safely (with the help of a special someone). So, this story sorta starts after the remaining operatives fail to get pass the ray and get turned into animals. (Also, bear in mind that I prefer Tommy in Sector W. Just imagine that's where the Computermabob placed him, instead of Sector V). Ok, let us begin!**

* * *

_**A New Ending! T and KK Are Our Heroes!**_

**KND Moonbase**

"That thing is gonna turn into animals every kid with a booger in the Module!" exclaimed Tommy Gilligan, Numbuh T. "I gotta do something 'cause the Kids Next Door never quit!" His determination quickly turned into doubt. "But how?"

Tommy was trying to think of a way to enter the animal ray's sphere without turning into an animal. _Hmm,_ he though. _Maybe if I know how the ray tells when a kid is an operative, then I could find a way to neutralize it._

Tommy thinks hard for a moment, his brain gears working overtime when he suddenly figures something out. "That's it!"

**Code Module Chamber**

"Why didn't I think of this before?" Tommy said to himself as inspected the Code Module. "If Father did something to it while he had it then that might explain- Aha!" he exclaimed when he noticed something. "I knew it!"

"Oh! Whatcha know?"

"Ahh!" Tommy was startled and turned around to see the 44 twins' cousin, Kate Kay, right behind him. The girl had long dark red hair, blue eyes, wore a teal jacket over a blue-gray-shirt, blue-gray pants and teal shoes. "Numbuh Double K? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked confused.

."Oh, well after Numbuh 362 said I couldn't go with the others because there weren't enough Birthday Suits, I went to the cafeteria and found some strawberry ice cream that was left ALL alone with no one to eat it so I said to myself 'I should eat this yummy ice cream before it melts!'" She wore her usual grin as she started rambling.

"Uh, Kate-" Tommy tried to get her attention without success.

"-love ice cream so much! Strawberry is my FAVORITE but I also like chocolate, vanilla, cherry-"

"Kate-"

"-his face was so red that he looked like a tomato! It was hilarious! Now I know why hot pepper is not an ice cream flavor."

"KATE!"

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"You haven't answered my question!" Tommy whined in exasperation.

"Oh right! I saw you walking in here and decided to see what you were doing." She finally explained. "Now YOU answer my question!"

"Ok, uh, what was it?" he scratched his head trying to remember. "Oh yeah! I think I know how Father's machine works!"

"Really? Tell me! Tell me!" Kate begged, jumping up and down.

"I think that Father somehow connected the ray to the Computermabob using the Code Module so it'll only affect Kids Next Doors!" Tommy explained. "That's why he ordered the Teens to steal it!"

"That's brilliant! You are a GENIOUS Tommy!" Kate said it as if he was the smartest kid in the universe. "And how are you gonna stop Father?"

Tommy's proud smile faded instantly. "I… have no idea." he shaked his head sadly.

"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!" said Kate suddenly, excitedly raising her hand. "Why don't you make some kind of 2x4 thingy that could trick the computer into thinking we're not operatives?"

Tommy stood quite for a moment, contemplating Kate's idea. He hasn't heard of one so crazy yet brilliant ever. He looked at the girl and smiled. "I think I can do that."

**A short while later…**

"They are ready!" Tommy exclaimed, putting his tools down. He picked up two metallic bracelets. "Kate, say hello to the-"

**Kids Next Door: B.R.A.C.E.S.**

**Bracelet**

**Ruses**

**All**

**Computers**

**Eliminating**

**Signals**

"They're so awesome… and pretty!" said Kate as she put one of them on. "They are gonna work, right?"

Tommy put his on. "Let's find out," he walked over to a monitor and turned it on. The screen showed an image of the room they were in and two glowing dots that represented the two kids. "Ok, Kate. Turn your bracelet on."

Kate did just that as Tommy did the same. Both their eyes directed toward the screen before them and to their joy, the glowing dots quickly disappeared from it. Tommy excitedly typed something in then turned to Kate. "It worked! According to the computer, we are NOT in this room!"

"Yay! I knew it would work!"

"Now the question is: will we be able to get in safely?"

"There's only on way to find out! To the hangar!" she grabbed Tommy's hand and dragged him to where all the ships were. Since the older operatives had taken most of the ships, the only one that is left is a small one that's meant for one passenger. This apparently wasn't an inconvenience for Kate who simply tossed Tommy into the cockpit and then squeezed herself in.

"Kate!" gasped Tommy. "I… can't… breath!"

"Don't worry, Tommy! This will be a quick trip!" she turned the ship on and piloted it out of the Moonbase, setting direct course toward Earth. They quickly entered the ray sphere and waited anxiously for something to happen. When she noticed that they were still humans, Kate gave a joyful scream. "Yahoo! It worked, Tommy! The bracelets worked!"

"Great!" gasped Tommy, his face pressed to the window.

As they passed the frozen KND ships, they noticed a monkey that reminded them off Numbuh 362 jumping around one of the ships. The small ship flew into Earth's atmosphere and directed toward Father's Mansion, the operatives inside preparing to face the fiery villain.

**Father's Mansion**

After hiding their ship behind some bushes, Tommy and Kate sneaked past the guards at the door into the mansion (they were bragging about their apparent victory, so it was easy). Once inside, Tommy turned to Kate. "Ok, you free other KND and I'll destroy the machine."

"Yes Numbuh T, sir!" Kate saluted and dashed off in a cloud of dust.

Tommy proceeded down the halls of the large house, his mind set on destroying the ray and saving his brother and the others. As he neared the room where the machine was, Tommy heard voices from inside. He quickly hid behind a potted plant as the doors opened and the Delightful Children stepped out.

"_Is a good thing I brought this along."_ whispered Tommy as he produced the Code Module from his pocket. An instant later, he shot out of his hiding place at the Delightful Children.

"What in the name of-" the Children didn't have time to react as Tommy swiftly shoved his finger into their noses and placed their boogers into the Code Module. As second later, the Delightfuls had transformed into a flock of sheep, bawling in confusion.

"You're next Father," said Tommy too himself. "No one turns my big brother into an animal and gets away with it!"

**With Kate**

Kate quickly ran though the large house, zipping in and out of the rooms with incredible speed. "Hold it right there, brat!" the girl stopped when Chad Dickson and a few other Teen Ninjas, all males, jumped in her way. "Where do you think you're going?"

The girl didn't seem faced with Chad's tone. "Hi, Chad! I was looking for the animals! Do you know where they are?"

"Oh, I know where they are but you aren't going to find out 'cause we'll make sure of it!" said the teen boy with an evil grin. "Your end is coming near brat and it won't be quick."

Despite Chad's threat, Kate didn't look scared, in fact, she looked like she was struggling not to laugh. "Ah hah ha hah ha! A second later, she was rolling on the ground with laughter, confusing.

Chad asked the question that was on everyone's minds. "What's so funny?"

Kate stopped laughing but still had a wide grin on her face. "Why are you guys wearing that?"

Chad and the other boys realized she was referring to their B.R.A.'s. Since their armor was deactivated, they appeared to be wearing colorful bras over their clothes. "It's Battle Ready Armor!" yelled Chad walking over to Kate. "How many times do I have to tell you-" Kate quickly produced a cellphone and snapped at picture. "Hey!"

"This one will be a hit on the KND Website!"

"Grrr! I had enough!" bellowed Chad, his face red. "Stop with the nonsense and start fighting!"

"Ok! HAYAH!" without giving them a chance to react, Kate zipped around the teens, delivering punches and kicks until they were all knocked out, except Chad. Kate stood over Chad and grabbed his shirt, bringing his face closer to her's. "Now can you tell me where the animals are, please?"

"Asking nicely won't work, twerp!" the blond spat back.

"Ok, then I'll be mean." She said cheerfully; suddenly her face turned angry and scary. "TELL ME WHERE MY COUSINS AND THE OTHERS ARE OR I'LL CHOKE YOU WITH THAT BRA!"

"Ah! Ok, ok, I'll tell!" It was no understatement to say that Chad almost wet his pants in fright. "They're on the animal pens! It's the door at the end of the hall!"

Kate once again had her happy smile. "Thank you!" she tossed Chad aside like he was a feather and quickly hurried of, leaving a bunch on unconscious teens and a much traumatized boy behind.

**Animal Pens**

Following Chad's indication, Kate quickly found the animals' pens where all the children-turned-animals were. "Hi, guys! I finally found you!" she was greeted with a chorus of happy animal sounds.

Kate hurried to free then and a while later she was surrounded by all the animals, including her cousins, the kangaroos. Kate quickly noticed something odd about them. "Hey, aren't girl kangaroos the only ones with pouches, Peter?" The kangaroo-boy just shrugged and Kate decided it didn't matter. "Huh?" she turned when a beaver nudged her side. "Hi, Harvey!" She noticed a bunny, a frog and male Irish Setter (with a red hamster on his head) next to Harvey and recognized Sonya, Lee and Paddy respectively (the hamster is Houdini, by the way). "Hi guys!"

The four animals (five with Houdini) had questioning looks in their eyes as they stared at Kate. The Kay girl immediately guessed what Sector W was thinking and smiled. "You're wondering why I'm not an animal."

The animals made noises that meant "yes".

"Oh, Tommy found out how Father's machine works. You see, he had this idea that Father did something to the Code Module and that he wanted Sector V to return in and that's why the ray only affected KND. He's a genius and smart and a genius- Wait, I said 'genius' twice, didn't I? Sorry, it just that he is so-"

"_**BARK!**__**"**_ Fanny the Irish Setter interrupted Kate's rambling.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Tommy made this bracelet that tricks the Computermabob into thinking we are not operatives." She then though out loud. "Hey, what's taking Tommy so long?"

"_KAAATTTEEEEE!"_ Tommy's voice yelled from close by.

"_ROOOAAARRR!"_ The animal-operatives cowered in fear at the sound of that growl.

A moment of silence passed when suddenly Tommy came barging into the room, looking as if he had seen a ghost. "He's coming, Kate! He's coming!"

"Who? Is it Santa!" asked Kate excitedly.

"No! Him!" the boy pointed behind himself as a panther with a pipe shot into the room. It was obvious that this was Father.

"Oh! Father's a kitty-witty!" cooed Kate.

"A BIG kitty who wants to eat me!" Tommy quickly stood in front on of the vacant cages. "Hey, pussycat!" he taunted Father. "Come and get me!

"Roar!" The Father-panther growled and pounced at Tommy, flames surrounding him. Tommy stood his ground as the adult-turned-animal got closer. Once father was almost upon him, Tommy dodged and Father flew right into the cage.

"Ha! Got ya!" cheered Tommy as he closed the door and locked it, trapping the evil adult inside.

"You did it, Tommy!" cheered Kate, hugging her friend.

"Of course I did!" said Tommy proudly. "But you helped alot, Hoagie and Sector V also helped. He motioned to the door where the Sector V animals were standing, cheering along with the other animals.

"Hey, now that Father's trapped, shouldn't we go and destroy that machine?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, let's do it now!" Both kids jumped on top on Hoagie the Hippo's back and rode back to the machine to destroy it.

**Later at the Moonbase**

Once everyone returned back to normal, they all returned to the Moonbase to celebrate. Tommy and Kate were viewed as heroes and were now standing on the platform where they had first entered their boogers into the database.

Numbuh 362 cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "My fellow Kids Next Door; it is a great honor to present these medals of honor to Numbuh T and Numbuh KK for their heroic work at stopping Father." That said Numbuh 362 gave Tommy his medal as Numbuh 86 gave Kate hers. Soon, the whole organization was cheering for both of them, the strongest cheers coming from Hoagie and the 44 Twins.

"Now that that's taken care, let's party!" declared Numbuh 362 as everyone cheered louder.

As all the operatives partied like there was no tomorrow, Paddy Fulbright walked over to Tommy who was at the food table. "Hey, Tommy! You and Kate did a great job beating Father!"

"Squeak!" Houdini nodded, agreeing with his master.

"Thanks Paddy!" said Tommy proudly. "I just did what a KND should do."

"There's something that concerns me though," said Paddy worriedly. "Was it a good idea to place Father and the Delightful Children's boogers on the database? I know you had good intentions but-"

"Don't worry, Paddy," Tommy waved him off. "What could possibly happen?"

**Sector W's Treehouse; during Operation: I.T.**

Giant radioactive broccoli sprouted from every corner of Sector W's Treehouse. In the living, Harvey, Sonya and Lee were unconscious on the ground as Tommy and Paddy lied a few feet away, still barely awake. As the effects of the green slowly drained their energy, Paddy glared at Tommy. "THIS… could happen!" he managed to say before both of them collapsed.

* * *

**And there you have it! That last part was a reference to Operation: IT, which is in fact the continuation of the plot from GRADUATES. Anyway, I don't own anything except for Kate Kay, the B.R.A.C.E.S. and the story.**

**Coming up next time: Operation: GALASIE starring Numbuh 1! See ya then!**


End file.
